A Kiss
by Baby-Snow
Summary: What I give you for Christmas... Read to find out and Review for thoughts!


Title: A Kiss For Christmas

By Baby-Snow

Rated: K

Coupling: Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of its characters!

* * *

It was the five days before Christmas and it was also snowing.

_Hold me close, don't ever let go _

_I feel like I was made by glass_

_That would break at anytime_

_Baby, I need your love_

Tohru Honda was busy, busy in the kitchen. Making a rocket and mess around her. She has kicked all of them out the kitchen, making them wait outside.

"Tohru?" A girl called out from right outside the kitchen door, "It's Kagura! Do you need any help in there?"

"No thank you! I can manage!" the girl answered, "Just relax!"

Everyone was on the living room. Kisa, Hiro and Momiji were watching an anime in Tohru's room. Yuki, Kyo and Haru were outside enjoying the cold breeze of December and Kagura have joined them afterwards. Shigure, Ayame and Ritsu were on the office, God only knows what they are doing. As for Hatori, he have promised to come by later.

"I wonder what Tohru is doing in there?" Haru asked no one in particular as he fixed his eyes on the white horizon of trees, "She's been in that kitchen for over 2hrs… and I'm getting hungry…"

Kyo grunted, "From the looks of grocery she took home with her last night. You think she's cooking for the whole country…"

_It's cold baby _

_Warm up my heart with your love_

_Carry me away from my pain_

_Be with me honey_

_And I swear to God_

_That I'll make you happy_

Yuki remained silent as he closed his eyes and leaned against the pole.

Kagura just listened with a soft smile on her face, "Maybe she's cooking something special for us and she wants to do it her self, it's a sweet thought…"

No one bothered to doubt what Kagura just said. It was just like Tohru to do something like that, hell, she have done it for the past 3 years she's been living with them. Everyone believes that it was because graduation was near and she's just happy so she wanted to do something special.

Another hour have passed. Haru and Kyo decided to spar, which became more like an actual fight in the snow, Kagura managed to stop them because they could give the other a bloody nose. Yuki decided to check on the young ones but found them fast asleep on Tohru's bed and so he decided just to join them for a quick nap until dinner was ready.

'_Hmm… it smells like strawberries…' _Yuki thought as he placed himself beside Momiji on the bed, _'…its warm and soft'_

Aya and Shigure came out from the office to check on Tohru but they could only get an answer without opening the door from the busy girl in the kitchen. They returned to the office to rejoin Ritsu and Hatori, who have arrive 15minutes before.

30 minutes later, Tohru opened have walked out from the kitchen and without anyone notice. She have prepared the dining table and set everything without making a noise or sound. It took her 10 minutes to set everything in the table, which she smiled at her accomplishments.

"Everyone! Dinner is served!" Tohru called out.

Yuki and the kids stirred from their naps, they have over heard Tohru's voice and have gotten up.

Kagura, Kyo and Haru appeared in the kitchen first. Tohru earned her self a shock look from her three friends before her. Yuki and his group came behind the three and were also wide eyed from the sight. Hatori, Shigure, Ritsu and Aya couldn't help themselves but eyed what was set before them either.

Tohru have outdone her self, she have prepared a HUGE feast and she was happy that everyone was surprise by this.

"Surprise! I hope you all enjoy it!" Tohru smile widen.

Kagura could help her self; she went around the table and hug Tohru tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Tohru!" Kagura felt tears coming down her face, "Your so sweet!"

Momiji came around too and **poof **he was a bunny in Tohru's arms, "Thank you Tohru!"

Kisa hugged Tohru around the waist, "Thanks Sissy!"

Hiro just mumbled his thanks and hid his embarrassment.

"Oh, my lovely flower! You have out done your self!" Shigure phrased, "You'll become a wonderful wife indeed!"

"Oh yes! The Princess shall become a wonderful wife in the future!" Aya added, "Won't she my Princely brother?"

Yuki was too shock to answer but nodded to agree.

Kyo and Haru were just speechless; there were so many foods.

"Oh please, don't just stand there! Sit! Please!" Tohru offered everyone tea and drinks as they settled themselves around the table.

"Oh my! How troublesome of me for not helping you prepare!" Ritsu's eyes were filled with tears, "I am so sorry! So very sorry! I-I-I-I d-don't deserve this! N- ah!"

Ritsu calmed down, Shigure have a finger up with a smile on his face, "The magic touch!"

Everyone just sweat dropped except for Aya who grinned and nodded.

"Everyone, enjoy your dinner!" Tohru smiled shyly, "This is a preparation of Thanks for allowing me to live with you after all these years…"

"Please, accept my gratitude and be please…"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but give the girl a soft smile upon their faces. Tohru again earned her self-hugs from Kagura, Kisa and Momiji.

"Your very welcome Tohru," Yuki have kissed the back of her hand, "We are very fortunate of having you in our home… Very much…"

Tohru shook her head, "No, t-that can't be…"

But Kyo cut off Tohru, "No, we are fortunate to have you Tohru…"

"We are," Hatori added with a smile on his face, "Thank you…"

Tohru returned the smile. Then the feast have began, they have enjoyed everything. It was indescribable of how everyone was feeling at that moment, they were just too happy and in peace. It was a best year and when Christmas was just around the corner, it was going to be better as well.

It was 2 hours later when everyone left Shigure's home. Kagura, Haru and Momiji have kicked Tohru out of the kitchen to clean up since she has prepared dinner. Tohru decided to take a walk outside.

Once she was outside, she felt a presence behind her; it was Yuki who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Mind if I join you for a while, Princess?" He asked.

Tohru blushed and smiled back, "I would love the company, Prince…"

The walk in the white covered forest was quite and they found it enjoyable. Yuki have gathered his courage to take Tohru's hand and the girl just smiled up to him. They continued their walk until they've reach the lake, it was frozen but not enough to actually walk on.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Tohru…" Yuki started, "Thank you…"

"It was all I can think of to show you how grateful I am to all of you…" She answered, "I'll do it all over again for all of you…"

_Here I am close to you _

_Will you give me something wonderful?_

_The snow is beautiful on you_

_I'll do anything for you…_

Yuki smiled softly before facing Tohru who turned to look at him, "What we said before was true Tohru…"

"We are grateful and fortunate of having you in our lives, we really are…" Yuki pulled her closer but not enough to make him transform, "Don't ever forget that we are here for you, no matter what…"

Yuki brushed away strands of hair off her face, "Especially me…"

"And here… is my gift to you…"

Tohru was about to speak up but was cut off. Yuki have softly pressed his lips on hers. She was shocked and surprise, her inside were making butterflies and warmth spreading around her body. Closing her eyes, she lend in to the kiss.

The snow began to fall that night and the moon was shining down on two figures that became one. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas indeed and they know very well that they have to survive all obstacles to stay together but at that moment, nothing mattered. They were in each other's arm, which was all they care about.

_Finding peace in your arms_

_This year_

_I am not alone_

_Because in your arms_

_I am complete_

_I will give you one thing_

_And that is_

_A kiss for Christmas_

End…

* * *

Author: My first Fruit Basket fiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Did this seem short or what? I didn't rush it, it was something unexpected and come on, I can't just finish this fic without a love moment! And also, I'm a Yukiru fan!

My grammar needs works! I know! But please, support me! I thank you!

REVIEW!


End file.
